Electric light wall units feature many kinds of refractive devices. Some refractors comprise nothing more than translucent plates; a decorative covering; or a housing to prevent the heat of the electric bulb from scorching the wall.
Most night light wall units use low wattage bulbs of about 7 to 15 watts. Such units cast very little light across the room, and therefore, illuminate only a small area in the general vicinity of the wall unit.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an electric light wall unit with a refractive housing which will maximize the area illuminated by the electric bulb.
The refractor of this invention features a light transmissive one-piece body that diffuses and spreads the light over a wider area of the room.
The refractor of the invention has a center section having a surface with a semi-cylindrical shape, which surface has many hundreds of tiny diamond-studded projections. Light impinging upon these tiny diamond projections is diffused and spread in an arc of 180.degree. or more.
The upper and lower ends of the refractor comprise quarterly-spherical surface sections having saw-toothed striations radially emanating from the center point of the demarcation of the cylindrical section and the quarterly-spherical sections. These saw-toothed striations act to spread and fan the light in perpendicular arcs of 180.degree. or more above and below the wall unit.
Thus, the refractor of this invention has the capability of casting a wide angle of light in a three dimensional sense, i.e. light is cast in several planar directions across the room.
The uniqueness of the rounded surfaces of the housing and the many interior projections therein, serves to magnify, and enhance the spread of the light produced from the electrical light unit.
Thus, the present invention provides a novel refractor that serves to make efficient use of the generated low wattage light.